Fiyero's Quest
by Spark the Clairvoyant
Summary: Yep, another Yero Brick Road tale. This time, it's the 1900 book that is referenced in the ramblings, not the 1939 MGM movie. Returning to life here because I had fun writing it. T for Fiyero's dirty mouth. COMPLETE.
1. The Brick Road

Fiyero's Quest: The Yellow Brick Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Fiyero, Boq, Dorothy, Elphaba/The Wicked Witch of the West, Nessa/Wicked Witch of the East, Glinda, Morrible, Scarecrow, Tinman, Lion, Chistery, Flying Monkeys. I don't even lay claim to the Guards. They're based on two characters from the book. I also don't own anyone mentioned by Fiyero in his ramblings.

And before you ask, yes, you can use this as a means to complain about my bitchiness.

* * *

I want to die. One of the Guards stabs my leg with his spear. Let this kill me. Another punches me by an eye. Don't let me betray her. Pain runs through my arms. Don't let me betray my Elphie. They must have broken them. Don't have me say "Kiamo Ko."One makes his spear a staff and hits me in the stomach. It would be for nothing now. I've been held like a scarecrow, using a spear in my back. I am going to die. If they keep this up, I will quicker rather than slowly.

"Even if you get there," my mouth yells. "You won't be able to find Elphaba at Kiamo Ko." No. I said it. My death will be slow and drawn out, instead of the most likely stab to the heart that was bound to arrive soon. They leave, pleased. I've done it. I betrayed my Elphie. And I'll die, never to get her forgiveness. She'll know I did it. No one else knew. Except the monkeys, but they can't speak.

The guards leave. Left to die. I go numb. Fingers and toes. Then hands and feet. Arms and Legs. Then my abdomen and chest. Finally, it covers my head. Who knew dying would feel like this? And why do I feel lucky about being conscious during this time? I don't drift away. I stay awake. I have no idea how I can't fall asleep. I guess I lost emotions when I went numb. I am not tired. I just stay held to the spear by the nape of my neck.

"What kind of joke are those kids pulling?" I hear someone say. I guess he is the farmer. "A scarecrow like that traitor?"

"Scarecrow"? Can he not see the blood? The ripped clothes? The spear holding me up? I'm dying, yet I won't finish.

"He seems to be keeping the birds away I guess even the heavens don't want to take up someone who supports that witch."

That must be why I am still alive. The spirits don't want me. The farmer comes into view. A munchkin. It figures that he would be. Height in Munchkinland is a symbol of status. The more important the family, the more recently it has last married into height. I don't think my Elphie or any member of the Thropp line had an ounce of actual Munchkinlander blood in them for several generations.

He lifts my arm. I only know through my sight. My guard uniform has become ragged in the beatings. My hand looks like it is made of cloth, a bright blue patch on the spot of that tattoo. I see straw poking out of the lining. What have I become? Is this how the heavens' refusal to take me looks? Or has some mortal done this to me? Is it my Elphie, trying to save me? I don't deserve this, not after giving up her location. But if you did do this, my Elphie, I am glad. I can say thank you and I'm sorry.

"It's an amazing likeness. This'll get me some more money. A scarecrow of that Winkie. There's no denying it."

Leave me alone. I'm not a money maker for you. I'm not yours.

"I am my own." My voice. It's there. The farmer heard it too. He wasn't scared.

"Even more wonderful. Those kids must have talent in Magic. It's got you sentient. Anything you want Fiyecrow?"

"What did you just call me?"

"You look like that Winkie Fiyero, and you're a scarecrow, so your name shall be Fiyecrow."

I can't say I am Fiyero. The Guard will come back and do whatever possible to make sure I die. I have to play along.

"If I look like this guy, as you say, either use his name or Scarecrow. Traitor or not, he deserves to not have his name desecrated."

"You are truly brainless. It's a brilliant idea. The Amazing Talking Fiyecrow."

I am brainless. My Elphie deserves better than a man who saved her by sacrificing himself. She saved me. She loves me. She must. She needs an intellectual man to match wits with. I'm not that smart.

"You aren't arguing with me."

"Like you said, I'm brainless. I don't even know what arguing is." A web of lies. Just like the lies I used to tell my friends in college. Sooner or later I'll be caught. Like when my Elphie left, I couldn't hide the fact that it was behavior and not grades that caused me to be kicked out of my other colleges. This time, I'll be killed. I need to get to Kiamo Ko.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, sir. Anything I know is from others. I didn't know I didn't have a brain until you told me I didn't. After all, I am Scarecrow."

"You are a Scarecrow. You are Fiyecrow."

"You call me that sir. I call myself by what I am. Scarecrow."

"You'll be Fiyecrow from tomorrow onward."

He leaves. I might have been freed if I hadn't let that bastardization of my name bother me. I am Fiyero in my head. I am Scarecrow to others. And Fiyecrow the coin-provider to the man who owns this land.

Twilight comes. I still lack sleep. I spend the time trying to move. I can move my face and head well. After all, I spoke to that farmer. One day, I'll be free of here. Once I can move again. I see a glint near the Yellow Brick Road. It was on the path the guards took to drag me here. My charm. I can't wear it, not unless I get to Elphie. If I wear it, they know I'm me. By morning, I've only managed to begin movement as low as what would be elbows. I can move my arms anywhere. I have no restriction that bones gave me before. However, I see patches at the elbow proper. I guess the same would be true on my trousers, yet I cannot see them.

The farmer comes with a sign. "The Amazing Fiyecrow." He likes that name for me too much. His idea manages to have several visitors, a couple bronze coins per line spoken to me. After an hour of just saying "Thank you" to anything said, I decide that Scarecrow is smart enough to talk back. I know the Farmer might actually like it.

"You do look like that idiot."

"At least I only look like one instead of actually being one."

"But they said you were brainless."

"They say a lot of things. I hear that Glinda the Good has a mole on her left ass cheek. Is that true?" It is, but if I know anything about munchkins from my time with Boq, then I know they are offended by any slight to those in power in the Emerald City. And Scarecrow's crude language should bother them too. Since the original crowd cleared up, I can say I heard it from someone else.

"How dare you speak of such a gentle young woman like that. Especially after learning her fiancé was false to her with the Witch."

"Witch? I bet she's better. She can probably cast a spell here from wherever she is." I want to believe it. If she did that, she'd be even better than they think the Wizard.

The woman gives up and pays the farmer. My next victim comes. A girl. She's about the same size as a full grown munchkin, but she looks too young. What would a Gillikin or Emerald City girl be doing here so soon? Some guards from the Emerald City. This must be Nessarose's murderer. She is wearing the slippers, it must be that girl. She walks with a dog following her. It's cute, but yaps quite a bit.

"What are you doing at this little tourist trap?" I ask her. "You know that those guards are going to have to pay for you."

"I've never seen a talking Scarecrow before," She tells me.

"I think my farmer's going to charge for all the barks your dog gives."

"How'd you learn to talk?"

"I don't know, I'm brainless and have a spear sticking into me."

"I don't see a spear." It's not a spear? It must have been some spell Elphie cast. Make me look like a scarecrow. Divine beings would only change me.

"Someone said I had a spear. Let's find out, can you get me down from here."

She grabs hold of me. She isn't waiflike, she is sturdy, like a Munchkin girl would be. This girl isn't from Oz. Farmers don't have a chance to marry into height. I'm free, but I can't walk.

"It's a nail."

"A nail is the spear that held me up? Amazing how strong that is." I risk moving. I move my hands to push myself up. It's easier now I lack bones. I really need to thank my Elphie for that. We'll find a way to make me human later. "Where are you going?"

"The Wizard. Although these men say that I'll likely need to prove my worth to him first by doing a favor. They want me to kill the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Never heard of her."

"You spoke to that woman about her. She resides in Winkie Country. Enslaved the natives. Slavery is wrong. That's why Abraham Lincoln got rid of it."

So they expanded my infatuation and willingness to be with her as enslaving all the tribes? And she's no longer just "The Witch" and occasionally "The Wicked Witch"? They added her location. The men pay the farmer and ask her to leave.

"Let me go with you!" I struggle to move my legs. They work. It's pretty well. When running, my legs bend in different places with each stride. An awkward gait. Is this not being used to the body or a subconscious attempt to act dull? I pick up my charm and hide it in my body. No one has noticed it.

"Why would you go?"

"I want a brain." I say hastily. The brain may not be needed, but seeing my Elphie again, that means something. "I may only be a few days old, but one thing I want is to think. Birds don't come. And I'm only an attraction because I look like some man who ditched the queen of purity."

"Don't speak of Glinda the Good like that!" I hear some munchkin shout. Brainless Scarecrow offends another man.

"Can he come too, sir?" The girl asked one of her escorts.

"He looks exactly like that traitor Winkie."

"Please, scarecrows are useful back in Kansas. A talking Scarecrow would be amazing."

"I guess," The guard folds.

"Thank you! Fiyecrow, I'm Dorothy."

"Please, I don't want to be called by the name of this man. I wish to be simply Scarecrow."

"It's easier to say too. That makes sense."

"See you asshole" I yell to the farmer as I leave, giving a mock salute. I've gotten much better at moving my hands in the little time since the farmer tried to open the business.

Dorothy is nice. She's simple as well, but knows basic manners. I keep the crude Scarecrow talk. I even try to order the guards around, seeing if they've adjusted to my death. They have, or I don't look as much like myself as I'm told. The waters don't run clear, so even as I pass over bridges, I don't have a glance at my new form. My guess that my pants have patches where my knee was is correct, though. Both of my hands have the same blue cloth cut in diamonds as a representation of my diamonds there. The cloth for what was my skin looks to be made from potato sacks. I assume the same of my face, when I see it.

I don't walk well, and the stretch of the Road we walk along is poorly maintained. It's easy for a human to control their walking to avoid gaps and false steps, but I still haven't managed to walk properly yet, or make a consistent gait. I fall down often. It doesn't hurt. I haven't felt any pain since I became this way.

Toto is friendly to me. He nibbles the guards and me a bit, but Dorothy always scolds him. I think it's simply Toto being kind. We enter a forest, he likes walking next to the road, smelling the new experience.

"Kansas doesn't have forests," she tells. "It's new to him."

"Keep him in sight."

Toto runs to a house. In front of the house is a man made from tin. He is frozen in his position. I use this time to finally see my new face. It is the same color and apparent texture of a potato sack as my hands. Again, my tattoos become patches of a bright blue. My eyes have become a richer blue than they were before, with one eye slightly larger than the other. My hair has become straw, and there is a hat on my head. I do not know how I didn't notice it before. Also, my mouth has been painted in a perpetual pleasant smile.

"Hello," I say to no one. My mouth does not move, yet when I move my vision, the painted eyes move as well.

"Stop looking at yourself, Fiyecrow," one escort yells.

"We should help him," Dorothy suggests, picking up a can of oil laying nearby.

"All your Detours, ma'am. We cannot have the ragtag bunch of heroes we read about in fantasy. It is not as effective as suggested." The guards are not pleased. She doesn't listen. She oils the man's joints.

"Thank you," he says. It's Boq. I haven't seen him since I graduated. I have only seen a few Munchkins since I was at Shiz. Nessarose became Governess soon and they were restricted to Munchkinland. I have so much I want to tell him. Talk about our similar fates. Ask how his happened. If Elphie did it, then it makes my status the same.

"How do you do? What happened?"

"I was in love," Boq started. "But I lost my heart and gained this body. If only I could have it back."

"We're going to see the Wizard, Buddy boy," I say. Scarecrow would be overly familiar.

"But I'm told I'll need to kill a fugitive," Dorothy adds. "It's likely the Wizard won't see us until we do, but we're certain he can bring me home."

"And give me a brain. He can get you a heart too, Bud."

"We're not doing this," The guard sighed.

"This will make an amazing tale." The other says. "A girl who accidentally killed a tyrant and being brought to Kiamo Ko to take the glory for killing a political opponent is a great story. The Wizard may use the tale as a sign of greatness."

The trek continues with Boq. We walk until Dorothy and Toto become tired, we relax there, the guards making sure nothing happens to her. They are weak. They too have the problem of fatigue, and soon succumb themselves. Boq and I take over.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"I call myself just Scarecrow. Dorothy does too. My farmer and the guards combine Scarecrow with the name of some man. A supporter of the Wicked Witch of the West. Fiyero, it was." It's hard to refer to myself in the third person.

"Big surprise. He didn't call her Witch like everyone else. He used her name."

"Witches have names?" Scarecrow needs to learn this. "I've only heard them called the Wicked Witches of the East and West."

"They have names. East was called Nessarose. She couldn't walk, and while the munchkins hated her, the central government in Emerald City was relatively indifferent. West, her name is unimportant. The only person who called her by it has been taken care of, I heard. Even she said she was at least the Witch." He lies. She calls herself a witch. She does not see herself as Wicked. She said the only time she felt it was the night before Nessarose died. Has it only been three days?

"So what about you, Tinman? Do you have a name?"

"It's Boq. But I won't use it."

"Why not Buddy Boq?" Scarecrow is everyone's friend.

"Because The Wicked Witch of the East called me that. I had to serve her. Then her sister puts me in this heartless body just because I wanted to leave."

"There must have been a reason that they chose that body for you. Even the Wicked must be capable of love, despite never showing it. She must have loved you."

"She doesn't."

"But what about the Witch of the West. Fiyero loves, loved her." I have to speak as if I am dead. Even Boq knows that I was left to die. The guards told him as much today. "Surely she must have loved him in return if she is at Kiamo Ko like he told them." She must be there. I know she loves me. It's safe.

"So how did they put the traitor's name with Scarecrow?" He changes the topic. Away from him. There's something he won't tell me.

"Fiyecrow. What's worse is the accent is the same either way."

"You're brainless yet talking about stressed syllables. You are odd."

"I said something odd to my farmer when I became sentient. Some big word. It happens sometimes." That should cover any proof I've been educated up to the university level. Scarecrow should believe that too.

"Why do you want a brain?"

"It'd be useful. I want to think. I want to be smart."

"It makes sense, your gait has improved a bit. It looks more human. I don't even know if you need a brain."

"I need more than what experience gives me. I need to be able to reason, to prove, to understand, and not just know. Why do you want a heart?"

"To love a woman again. She didn't love me before. She loved someone. He was false to her in the end. I can pick up the pieces."

"You're talking about Glinda the Good, aren't you?" I only know that because he asked her out in front of me when I organized the single party I hosted during the two years I spent at Shiz. Scarecrow assumes because that's the only case he heard of where a woman was wronged by a lover.

"Yes. We went to college together."

"I'm sure you aren't the only one after her love. And you won't be the only one to use that claim. Several have gone to Shiz the time she did."

"She went for one semester and was then removed to become a public official." Every munchkin has a weakness for Glinda. I don't know why I've found a hobby in taunting them, even an old friend. We talk longer. He doesn't warm up. He takes the desire for a heart as a literal desire for emotion, which he hasn't lost in what happened. I only need to prove myself an intellectual match for my Elphie. She doesn't want just a good bed partner.

"It doesn't matter. I want to love her, and I can't. I don't have what's needed. I live without a heart." I stand up. Boq has lost his learning. What did Nessarose do to him?

"You know Boq," he flinches as I say his name. "I may be brainless, but even I know heart is only a metaphor for emotion. You'd make more use of a brain than I would."

"I told you I want to distance myself from that name."

"Then what do I call you, fellow non-sleeper?"

"Tin Woodman. I was found in the woods, and I grabbed a nearby axe. I won't tell them what I told you."

"Why did you tell me this, then, Woodman?"

"I don't know. Maybe there are things I needed to get out and you look like an old friend. He was at Shiz at the same time too."

"The man that stole your woman yet ditched her for some sexy piece of green-skinned witch meat and ended up dying by the hands of what were once his underlings?" Scarecrow is an equal-opportunity offender. That means he'll even insult the person that made up his persona. It doesn't make it any easier to speak about myself in the third person.

"Yeah, how'd you know she was green?"

Shit. Her color was never mentioned in any description the Guard, my former employment, sent out. Think of something for Scarecrow to say. Something I know is a lie.

"Something about how she's like a snake. Figured it was color." It's flawed. Not all snakes are green. Most snakes aren't green. Boq doesn't make any notice of the clear lie planted.

"Well, even if we can't sleep, they're about to wake up. I can't stand the dog."

"I like Toto. He's nice." He sleeps next to Dorothy, bearing his stomach.

"He bites you."

"He bites every Ozian he meets. He's not used to us."

Morning comes. Toto wakes first, barking. This wakes up Dorothy and the guards.

"How did you sleep, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asks me.

"I don't. I don't know sleep. I guess that's one of the things that makes me brainless." I hate lying. I don't want to, yet I have to if I want to stay alive long enough to see my Elphie. It's been only two days and I already miss her.

"What about you, sir?" She asks Boq.

"I remember sleep. It was a blessing, allowing me to dream. In this heartless body I can do neither. Once I get my heart, I'll be able to dream, at least."

"Also, I don't know what to call you."

"He says he is the Tin Woodman. We spoke last night."

"I can speak for myself, Fiyecrow."

"You're using that name too? You're mean Boq-y Boy."

"Don't call me that."

"We need to continue," One guard says. "Continue bickering and we'll leave you behind."

We listen. Boq starts talking to the guards as we continue. I walk up to Dorothy and take her hand.

"This forest is scary," I tell her.

"It is; I would be dreadful frightened if something got Toto."

"Don't worry, you have two Oz Guards, the Tin Woodman, and me to protect him." Toto barks. It must be a thank you. If only he was a Dog instead of a dog.

"Thank you Scarecrow. You're nice."

"What is nice?"

"It's a good thing."

"You're the first to be that way with me. I should return the favor."

"No one was nice?"

"My farmer abused me because I look like a man who died. His customers insulted me. Even the Woodman and your escorts taunt me. The only ones who support me are you and possibly Toto."

"Toto likes you. He's a friendly boy. I know he bites you but…"

"It doesn't matter. I don't feel it. I don't feel anything."

"He hasn't seen a talking Scarecrow before."

I can't think of anything to say. Kansas has made this girl dull. She and her dog aren't adjusting well to this world.

"Why did you call the Woodman 'Boq'?"

"It was his name. He took on a new name afterwards. It has unpleasant memories to him. I was just teasing the munchkin. After all, he called me Fiyecrow first."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Scarecrow."

"First time I heard that. I'd keep that in mind if I had one."

"You're making jokes about it," One escort says.

"Suits your friend's belief that we're a ragtag group of heroes. I bet they joke about anything."

"We're not friends." I thought he would go for that instead of practically admit to the rumors about them. Either way, no one responds to the statement. We continue on. I look at Dorothy. She holds my hand tightly. I am glad I do not feel. She must have a strong grip.

"Did you hear that?" She asks.

"I didn't hear anything," one of the guards says.

"You didn't hear a rustle?"

"It must be a scared Animal or animal. Hopefully the latter."

"You said the same thing twice."

"Some animals speak," Boq tells her. "They're the first kind. Animals. Those that don't are animals."

"I still don't understand," Dorothy says. We start to go back to silence. "I heard it again."

"I heard it too," one of the guards says.

Growling.

"Me three."

"You don't say that," Boq tells me.

"Excuse me Manservant," Scarecrow taunts. I suppose I taunt Boq too. Scarecrow is only my mask. I don't know why I feel like hurting him. He is my friend.

A Lion comes out from the bushes. Toto barks at the Lion. The Lion lunges for him. The guards stop the Lion.

"I'm sorry," he stutters. "I didn't mean to do it."

"If you want this to be a ragtag story," I say. "You should have let one of us stop him."

"You don't know the art of lying." He replies. How ironic when I'm the one who's lying to you. No one knows that though. Except me.

Dorothy talks to the Lion. He fears people because of something he won't talk about. He may even be the Lion I helped my Elphie free. The Lion that caused me to realize my love for her. It seems that on the outside, we have nothing in common. The Lion wouldn't know for sure who this Witch is. And if I stop pretending to be an innocent, they'll find a way to kill me. Only Boq has made it clear his vendetta against my Elphie. He is the only one with tangible ties.

We continue. I still hold Dorothy's hand. The Lion may be harmless, but not all are. The Lion walks on the other side of her. Toto stays near me. Boq is in front of us. The Guards are behind. No creatures get to Dorothy. I don't know if my Elphie sent them or someone or something else did. Boq or the Guards take care of them quickly. Even the Lion lashes out at some of them. He has more courage than he admits to. I do not fight. If I did, then I would be recognized. One of the guards is next to me now.

A gap in the road. It isn't horizontal. There's been something like a quake here. So the cut in the road is too much for a step. They don't know what to do.

"Tin Woodman," I say calmly.

"Yes Fiyecrow?"

"You can cut wood."

"Of course I can," Boq says. He seems presumptuous.

"Then cut one of the trees down. We can use it as a ramp to climb up."

"This is one of your moments of uninspired brilliance you told me about, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not letting the guards see anything indecent on Dorothy Gale."

"I guess that answers my question, Fiyero." He calls me Fiyero. Am I just hearing my name when it is that slur? Or does he really call me by my name? He suspects me. He cuts a tree down. And another. Three trees when I asked for one.

"Thank you," Dorothy says. I repeat it.

"Woodman, why did you call me Fiyero that time? I thought I was Fiyecrow to you."

"If you call me Boq, I'll call you Fiyero, simple as that."

"What an interesting conundrum, I am a substitute for the friend. If I start calling you only variants of 'Tin Woodman', you'll believe I am this friend and somehow was cursed by the Witch just like you. If I stick with Boq, It seems I am your friend because he pushed your buttons too. A win-win situation. Isn't it Woodman?"

"It wasn't that before, Fiyero."

"I'm sorry, I'm not him. He died near where I laid, something happened, his body was gone, and I ended up looking like him. Who knows, maybe we are the same." Scarecrow doesn't know he's only my mask. He thinks he was granted sentience before the event. I look over to Dorothy, who doesn't pay attention to anything except Toto, who rolls over onto his back asking for a belly rub. She does so, and we continue on.

Again, Dorothy needs to rest. Toto rests on her. The Lion does so next to her. The guards again try to stay up, but they sleep again. Boq and I are left on watch again. I try talking to him, but I learn nothing useful. He's donned his Tin Woodman mask completely, except when he calls me Fiyero. Scarecrow doesn't appreciate that. He is Scarecrow, and would prefer the blend of our names to my name, if only because it includes part of his name. By the end of the night, I am Fiyecrow to him again. Those who are whole wake up again and we continue.


	2. City of Emeralds

Fiyero's Quest: City of Emeralds

The walk is relatively unassuming. I wonder what my Elphie is doing. I have heard nothing about her recent exploits. Recent meaning since I was changed. I see the Emerald City. It is no longer brilliant to me. I am still on my Elphie's side, but Scarecrow isn't. The guards get us past the guardian of the gate. He tells us the lie about the spectacles worn by commoners. All agree to wear them. Scarecrow does too. While walking I remind myself that the green I see is merely an illusion of the glasses. That the walls are a bold white. Dorothy enjoys walking through the streets. Toto still rests in Dorothy's arms. I let my memory lead the way for myself, adjusting my speed whenever I get too close to those who should know. Boq finds my behavior odd. I guess it is. Even Scarecrow's occasional intelligence does nothing. I am certain he at least thinks it possible for me to be who I am, and not simply Scarecrow.

We can't see the Wizard yet. And even then, only one of us can see him a day. We are given rooms to sleep in. Not that I can sleep. I will never sleep again. The Wizard told me no spells are reversible, and it is unlikely any have an opposite. Maybe I could find a way. But it wouldn't matter. My Elphie, the sole reason I'd want to be myself again, would be dead. If she lives, I can't be who I want to be. If she dies, I might be able to be who I want to be, but it would be useless.

I hear knocking. It must be Boq. I answer.

"Keep Dorothy occupied."

"Why?"

"Because the Press Secretary has told me that it is certain that for our items, we shall need to kill the Witch."

"So why do I stay quiet? Why do I not help?" Because you know I am lying about everything. Because I am thankful for this gift of life while you call it a curse. Because I support my Elphie instead of wanting her dead. Because I know that what you'll say is false. Pick a reason.

"Because you're an innocent. Dorothy and that dog are too. The Lion and I are who we are because of her. You were born that way from some troublemaker children and some crazy phenomena." That was the perfect time to let your brain work, Boq, but once again, you prove you need one more than me. Or do you give me the benefit of the doubt?

"It could have been the witch, desperate to have her only human supporter still there for her. That there's another person inside of me, controlling my desire to have a brain. Once I have it, he'll take over, and I won't be me. I'll be Fiyero."

"There is only one self there, Fiyecrow. I do not know whether you are Fiyero or Scarecrow, but either way, you know the reason for your desires. The real ones. Keep Dorothy in her room." Did he just tell me he knows that I am Fiyero and not merely Scarecrow? Or is it just a continuation of his stated belief I am an innocent, accidentally recruited into this task by the guards.

He leaves. I listen to his advice and visit Dorothy.

"Scarecrow, you're here."

"I am. You're going to see the wizard first. Are you nervous?" She shakes her head.

"I wanted to go when I got these shoes." She pets Toto, asleep in her arms.

"What is Kansas like?"

"It's gray. White and black and gray. There may have been some color once, but it is always so dusty you never know what color the items are. What about you, Scarecrow. What was Munckinland like."

"It likes the color blue," I say. "It has more color than that, but when given the choice of several colors, it likes blue. Just as everything here is green." It's not, but Scarecrow doesn't know. So I shouldn't ruin her expectations.

"Your Jacket is green though."

"It came from the fallen Captain of the Guard. He worked here, so he must have worn green."

"You've said several tales to me. First that you were made by kids before it was known that this man died. Then there was the tale you became this way after seeing him dead in front of you. Now you say the coat was taken from this man. Which is the truth?"

"What is the truth? I don't know. I keep on thinking what I say is the truth. Maybe I'll say I am him through a spell of the Witch's next. And go around saying the lost name of her. Tin Woodman already suspects that as a story. Once I get a brain, I'll know which story is true." I realize now I have been petting Toto. He likes it, from the sound of his snore. The amazing irony of it. I say I ask for a brain, only because it was the first thing that I thought of when I decided to head with Dorothy. It was a lie, but now I realize I have little control over this body. And even if I fully decided on these items, I never notice because I can't feel, or smell. I can't taste either, but since I have no need to eat, the lack of taste is redundant. How I wish to feel again.

"Toto likes you."

"I guess I'm petting him gentle enough."

"You don't know?"

"I can't feel. How many times have I tripped and just laughed? I don't notice things until I see or hear them. Maybe I want the other senses more than just a brain."

"You're being smart again."

"It happens. I don't know when it does." I never notice when I break my mask. Yet, the "It just happens" excuse, however tired, works every time.

"Since you're in this mood. Do you know the Witch's real name?"

"The man, he said it weakly… Elphaba… I think." I hear cheering. Boq and Morrible must be giving a great speech.

"That's a very pretty name. I wonder how she got it."

"I don't know." More cheering. Dorothy doesn't notice

"Where's the Tin Woodman and Lion?" She asks.

"I don't know. Go to sleep Dorothy. You'll meet the Wizard tomorrow. I want at least you to be well rested for the both of us. I'll help you."

"Thank you scarecrow." I turn around so she can change into the nightdress provided by a servant. When she is done, I prepare her bed and tuck her in. Toto lays at her feet on top of the covers, snoring peacefully. I pet him once and wish I could kiss her.

"Good night Dorothy."

I walk out of her room and see Glinda there. She looks upset. Is it because I look so much like her traitorous fiancé?

"You are very kind, Scarecrow," She says. "You help her."

"Miss Glinda the Good," I say. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with talk about him. And I suppose I shouldn't have said the Witch's name. She asked."

"It's fine. None of that bothered me. I decided to call her by her name. I don't want to call him by his though. I am sure Elphaba was happy while she had him. It's amazing how loyal he was to her. Her name was his last words. To say the location, then left to die. He may have ended up being a bastard to me, but I still think that inappropriate."

"I'm sure he still cared for you, Miss Glinda the Good."

"He apparently told a couple munchkins about something only he and I knew. If he hadn't done that, I would have forgiven him, but not after that betrayal." Crap. I thought they would just be offended.

"He didn't mean it, Miss Glinda the Good. I need to rest. I am so glad to meet you, Miss Glinda the Good."

"It was nice to meet you too Scarecrow. Good night." She leaves. It was close. She hates me. She doesn't hate Scarecrow, and said nothing about my resemblance. Was it a "Good" thing, figuring I was tired of hearing how I looked like a traitor? It wasn't a good thing. I had no idea I affected her.

I go back to my room and lay on my bed. My thoughts return to Dorothy. She may be simple, but there is something endearing about her. If I get my old body back and still have my Elphie, I want a daughter like Dorothy. I want that unknown factor in her. Sitting in my room, I look around. A simple enough guest room. It has one bed; that is of little use to me. However, the desk nearby has a quill and sheets of paper. I try to pick up the quill. It takes a long time. I try writing. My handwriting is sloppy. I have little control, but I manage to use another sheet and write what I need to. _Thank you Elphie_. I could have written more. I could have apologized for not properly protecting her. Tell her I'm safe. Tell her what's going on. But she likely knows Oz is plotting against her, and for knowing I'm safe or the apology. What she needs now is gratitude. She needs to be enjoyed. Only Fiyero would thank her. I hide the letter in me. More reason to be thankful.

I sit down and start planning how to see my Elphie. I should leave before the others. I don't know which trick the Wizard would use with me, but it doesn't matter. He's been fond of the fiery head in public, but he uses several other faces in public appearances. However, he still keeps others, claiming to be a shapeshifter. I know his real form. He will say he wants "The Witch" dead, using some odd new rhetoric. He may even say that she forced a strong ally to her side using magic. I don't find that likely.

However, my Elphie… when she sees me, I don't know what she'll do first, but I've been declared dead for only five days. She might yell. Scream. Cry. Lash out in anger. Hide. See if water does kill her now. But then, I give her the letter, or even have the paper declared waste and just say "Thank you" aloud. She'll know at once who I am. By now, she's crying. Throws herself on me. I'd hold her and from there… I'm human again. I know that anything afterwards I want, I have to be human. But I can't go back. I get back into it. I'd warn her about the front against her.

The front! I've forgotten. What if Boq and Morrible do so well that the residents leave now to find Kiamo Ko? What if they get there first? What if they kill my Elphie? I guess they would first try the water idea. After all, I was the one that validated it. It was no secret we had at least one mutual friend. If it works, then I was just stalling. If it doesn't, then they declare me an eternal traitor. Still stalling, but knowing that if she couldn't flee with me, it wouldn't be fatal. When that fails, she'd be killed in a conventional fashion. The same way I was supposed to. On a pike of an Oz Guard's spear.

I need to get there now. There's no way I'd let anyone harm her. Even if they are kept, I'd have time to flee with her. I run. I go to the guard's room. There has to be an extra uniform here somewhere. Scarecrow is easy to see. A guard makes no difference. I rip off the glasses given. Another gift. Scarecrow can take them off. I take out my charm and the letter. I'd have pockets now.

Again, Scarcrow does not know how to dress himself. He has no need. It takes longer than I want to get the jacket on. Longer for the pants. They need to go over my boots. If I take those off, I lose my feet. I grab the hat. It is just as atrocious as when I had to wear it last. I was very glad when I got promoted. I look better without it. But it hides my face, so I put it on over the sun cap. I can get it over, barely. I finish with putting the letter in one of the coat pockets and putting my charm around my neck. Scarecrow is gone. I'm Fiyero again.


	3. To Kiamo Ko

Fiyero's Quest: To Kiamo Ko

I leave the Emerald City. It is hard. A few guards at specific points. The hardest being the gate itself, but luck let me through.

Thank you. I know my Elphie is letting this happen, even if she doesn't know she is. By the time they learn I am gone, I should be a good way to Kiamo Ko. I won't take the path. It may be safe to many, but the dangers on the direct route I take do not threaten me.

I manage to arrive in Winkie Country before it would be noticed I was gone. However, carnivores are on my direct route now. Not nearby. If I stay on the path, I won't be harmed, but I will if I go off. At least now. I can go down the common path a while then continue on my shortcut. That adds a day to getting to my Elphie, though. A day that may end up fatal to her. The path is quiet. I'm pleased. I start to turn off the path when I see the sun dipping into the east, giving a gleam to the emerald walls of Oz's capital city. I assume that by now the others have left. They know I have. I feel sorry for the few guards that saw me, thinking me another of them.

I remember, only one other in this world would be able to catch up with me, and decide to continue on the path instead, to ensure my safety.

I continue on. I give thanks to you again, my Elphie. I have a body that never tires. I've been moving for nearly a whole day. It was about this time last night I let Dorothy know that I was there. I'm sure she told Boq I knew my Elphie's name. I'm certain Boq knows who I am. Thankfully, I'm going to be there at least two days before them.

It gets dull as night falls. While I didn't think I'm tired, I look down to see Scarecrow resisted me even after he died. My legs, while usually now bending close to the knee, no longer do so. I decide to rest so I can walk normally, as if just a man wearing rags and a burlap mask. I went for over a day's worth of travel. It would have been closer to two or three days of travel had I needed food and more rest than just enough to remember joint locations. Please say my Elphie wants me. I want to be with you again.

The monkeys. They were an accident. At least, she didn't know what she was doing. I see some. They can let her know.

"Hey! Hey monkeys!" I yell at them. They fly towards me. "I have a letter for Elphaba. The Witch. Your new Master." I dig through the pockets. There's a sound of something hitting the ground. It must be that abomination of a hat the Wizard gave to his guard. I manage to find the letter, but the moneys aren't interested. My Elphie knows I've travelled with Nessarose's killer. They attack. My hands are ripped off. My boots, my charm. The disguise. I've failed my Elphie. I didn't get to her soon enough. She's descended too far. If the hunters don't kill her, she'll kill herself. I'm strung on a nearby tree. I can't move. Even if I could without the straw, I lack my hands to get the straw back in. Among the chaos I note only one item missing, the letter. Why that? Why not my charm? My hand? The clothes? Only the letter. I suppose it will be shredded thoroughly somewhere by bored monkeys. I just lay here on the tree and wait. I think about my decisions in my life now I have all the time in the world, yet not when I thought I was going to die.

All I could think about was how I failed my Elphie. How I let the torture win over me. But according to the Wizard, the best law is a well enforced law. Letting her escape is punishable by death. I deserved it. I knew what I was doing, and my only thoughts were "I'm sorry." Not to the Wizard, who I was directly under. Not to Glinda, who I accepted the proposal of. Not to Boq. The Guard. To Oz. Or even the Animals. I was apologetic to my Elphie and my Elphie only. For telling the guard of the castle. I know she's there though.

Would it have been better if I only staged an escape for her at the palace instead of running with her? Then I met her later, telling her to flee here. Her sister would be alive. I probably would still be leading the Witch Hunt, my only job keeping them away from Kiamo Ko. Dorothy wouldn't be here. Boq would be stuck where we found him. I would still be looking at a future of a loveless union with Glinda. Hoping to steal glances at my Elphie. And even still planning that night.

What about joining the Guard? Why did I do that? Damn. Even then, all my moves were so I could get those glances and that night. Why was I so determined? Boq knew I had some sort of obsession with her at Shiz. It bothers me. Every step I took since she was declared Wicked by the Wizard has been to get closer to her. We were united to save that Lion, but I didn't truly feel the loss of Dillamond, but with that Lion, something came over me. Maybe I love her only because I thought I had to because she didn't harm me. My life, my drive, my chance at a happy life and true thankfulness, all taken because I felt obligated to love her.

What if it turns out that's true, that I don't love her? I died for nothing. If I had realized it before and not chosen to pursue her, I would have found happiness with Galinda. She would probably still be Galinda. I wouldn't have shed my party boy mask. Elphaba would have left for the City of Emeralds alone, and who knows what would have happened. She might have been caught easier. She might be dead. And I wouldn't have cared. Galinda and Fiyero wouldn't be Glinda the Good and Captain Fiyero. I would still be Prince Fiyero, Mr. Scandalicious 5 years running. Galinda would probably have tried to hang onto Prince Fiyero, who continues to only go on no more than a couple dates for each woman, return to his home, and marry whoever his parents wanted him to marry, but remain an incorrigible flirt. Serima, that was the woman my parents wanted me to marry, isn't it? He would have married her. I told them that I found someone on my own.

Someone I'm not even sure I love. If I'm questioning it, I guess I know the answer. I don't love her.

"Scarecrow?" How long have I been looking at my life and my alternate paths? Dorothy and the others are here. All the guards are. And several Ozian citizens.

"Dorothy! I'm sorry, I got excited and just ran away. Monkeys did this to me."

"Someone needs to help Scarecrow," She says.

"I'll do it." Boq walks forward. "Neither of us tire. At least, not easily. We'll catch up to all of you if you hadn't defeated the witch."

"I'll make sure you get your heart and he gets his brain." They continue on.

"Great to see you Fiyecrow."

"Don't mix my name with his. He's dead. And I'm alive."

"Sorry Scarecrow."

"First time you call me Scarecrow and it's the first time it's wrong."

"You're delusional." He gets me off the tree. "You've been hanging up there for no more than five days, all the blood has rushed to your head."

"I have no blood." He stuffs straw into my right sleeve. "How can I be delusional. I lack a heart as much as you do. I just know that I have emotion."

The Glove is tied on. "You have too much of a mind to want one." He starts on my foot, finding the boot and some straw.

"Couldn't think of anything else Scarecrows lacked. And in some senses, I want a brain. I'm smarter than I look, but I can't match my Elphie in wit."

"Five days can do that to you, Scarecrow. He was left to die just as you were." When I finally out myself, and to someone I know suspected it, I get him to ignore it.

"You don't find it odd I not only used my Elphie's name, but a pet name, and a possessive pronoun working as an adjective?"

"Like I said, you must be delirious."

"I know about her wits Boq. How can I make that up? You know about them too. I saw you at the wrong end of them as often as I was during the few weeks I was at Shiz with my Elphie!" Even though I don't love her, she is still my Elphie. She is a close friend, and I am still her only ally. I wonder if she actually got the note. It doesn't matter. We have equally dead spirits. Hers from my supposed death, and mine from the confusion.

"Calm down, Scarecrow. As I said, you know which side of your old nickname you are. I finally pick the one you wanted and you say it's wrong. Even if you came from Fiyero and have his memories, my old friend the traitor wouldn't act like this. He acted like you did on the Yellow Brick Road. You're Scarecrow."

Maybe he's right. Maybe I am delusional. I'm not. I can't be. He knows it. He said as much, that I am Fiyero. I have to be. I've told myself that as much since the cornfield. I've descended as far as the one I call my Elphie.

"There you go. I got all the straw back in you."

"Thank you Tin Woodman. How long did it take?"

"Only an hour or so." Time is going by quickly. I pick up the charm and put it on.

"Let's get to Kiamo Ko." Even if I'm not Fiyero, I have his memories. I have his relationships. I even look a fair amount like him. I can get to his home easily enough. I'll get my own brain from the wizard. The one his memories say is a fraud. Tin Woodman and I run to catch up with the group. I want to go warn Fiyero's Elphie. To apologize for him. But I lost my chance. Dorothy isn't here.

"Hey, I'm back, everyone?"

"What are you wearing?" One of the guards say.

"I found it when I was freed by Dorothy. Remember that detour I took? I think it was Fiyero's. I just recently decided to wear it."

"It's well kept," A guard says. "Almost too much so. He wore it all the time. Only someone as obsessive about it as him would keep it like that."

"He said he was Fiyero earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it while he was on the trip. Winkie sun is bad for humans. I suppose it affected him too." The guards laugh, deciding I have no true connection to him. It's better for both of us that way. I'll accept that it was just some crazy idea. That's why I need the brain. So I can have my own thoughts. I want to escape again. I can't. We'll get there before dusk. I think I see the bubble of Glinda the Good. At least, I think I do. Amazing. Last time I saw her, I thought I was Fiyero and feared for her retribution. She knew I wasn't him before I or even Boq did.

I don't talk much. I don't really care about what the others say. I was happier when I thought I was Fiyero. But I'm not even acting like what he considers his true self. The self he doubted before realizing he was dead. I just continue on.

It's odd, I want to be Fiyero and want to not be him at the same time. I want to embrace this part that gave me help. Yet, I still want to think for myself. I want him separate. It's confusing. I try to go faster than the mob. No matter which way I end up, I want to thank the Witch for giving me this chance at life. Whether a second one or my first. One thing I learn is that Dorothy and Toto have been taken captive by the Witch. By Fiyero's Elphie. The tight grouping is to keep us from being taken easily.

I can't break out. Guards are on the outside, and they know the flight risk I have. I can't get through. But once we get to the castle, I can dart off and find the Witch. She's not Wicked, no matter which I end up being. Either way, I have her to thank me for. We reach it soon, but soon it is late. They need sleep. The guards are all on the same schedule. I head to the entry.

"You are my old friend," I hear. "This is the kind of outwardly brainless stunt that he actually would plan. His memories alone wouldn't prompt you to do this."

"Thanks Boq. It means a lot for you to say that. You don't know what I've been going through."

"I think I know what you're going through."

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Either way, I have only one question, why'd you say I wasn't Fiyero, over by the tree?"

"I may know that he wasn't all that façade, but I know he wouldn't have said those things. It was delirium, just not the parts about who you are. I won't tell though."

"That proves you have the heart you need. The Wizard's a fraud." I run in before I see his face. Not like I would know. He has no expression. I can't find Elphaba. I do find monkeys again. I don't speak to them. One approaches me. It holds out something. _Thank you Elphie_. The letter I wrote. It hasn't been destroyed.

"Give it to her." It nods and runs off. I follow it. The fact it goes somewhere means that my Elphie is still alive. He rounds a last corner onto a balcony over the great hall. I duck back after seeing Glinda with my Elphie. The monkey jumps down and hands her the letter. I peek through to see my Elphie's response.

"It's about Fiyero isn't it?" Glinda says. "Elphie?"

"We've seen his face for the last time," Elphaba replies. She's returned from the descent too. She has thanks. It says a lot. My detour cost me. Some guards must have woken up and brought Dorothy. I hide in the closest passage I can find. They'll try to get me too if they see me. I don't see anything, then the clacking of feet going down the trap door by the well. My Elphie is safe. I can't get there. I wait until they clear out. I walk to the great hall and bang on the trap door. There's almost no sound from my hand of straw. I hear a few knocks back. I leave it at that and return to the site.

"Where did you Scarecrow?" Dorothy asks. "You weren't here when I left."

"I got excited again, fell into a trapdoor by the entry and spent the time finding an exit. This is why I need a brain. To tell me not to do that."

I drift into my own world on the way back. I didn't listen to what they said. Boq could have given away my identity to the world for all I knew. By the time we return, I'm already planning my return to Kiamo Ko. The Wizard reveals himself unwillingly to us. Toto does it. Toto is a very good boy. I don't even pretend to be surprised. He says he'll give each of us our own gift.

"Is she dead?" Boq asks that night.

"I don't know. I told Dorothy the truth. I forgot about that one trap door. Elphaba must have set it. I unset it after falling through. She could be. But even if she was, she's dead to the world, just like I am."

"Are you going to stay and take that position the Wizard offered?"

"No. Whether or not my Elphie's alive, I'm going to disappear. At worst I'll be haunting Kiamo Ko. If my Elphie's alive, we'll find someplace else to go."

"I'll find some way to let you follow that wish and not have people wonder."

"Thanks Boq. You're a true friend."

"You are too, Fiyero." We hug.

Right after the Wizard gave me a fake brain the next day, I head off. I don't know how Boq got Dorothy off of trying to protect me. I still don't have fatigue. I choose to rest at nights, because I know that my body does get weak that way. I take the shortcut though. I am there in only two days. I walk in. The monkeys have abandoned this place. They must believe their master dead. I return to the well, and bang as hard as I can. My Elphie emerges.


End file.
